stealing a kiss
by LovelyLittleMudblood
Summary: written to go with /art/Stealing-a-Kiss-371756592
1. Chapter 1

'what was that?' a low growl echoed around the hot spring pool kagome had decided to bath in. "you had better not be watching me inuyasha" sinking deeper into the water she looked around her, another low growl sounded loudly to her left. It sounded a bit closer than the first one. 'my bow' her eyes on her left side her body low in the water and her arms around her chest she slowly moved toward the shore. A sudden impact around her waist knocked the wind out of her as she felt her body being lifted out of the water, her back slammed into the boulder on the far end of the pool. Looking down for what had pinned her there her body went cold with fear. Silver hair fan out in the water around her 'oh no im in trouble' squeezing her eyes tightly closed her senses were all to aware of his hand sliding roughly up the left side of her body his claws trailing red where he touched she felt his fangs on her hip. Another low growl vibrated through his body. She felt him stand his body pressed firmly against hers. His one hand holding her arms above her head his other digging into her hip. 'oh this is so bad'  
"open your eyes human" his voice sounded rough and forced not the smooth ice she was used to hearing. His hips presses against hers. "open your eyes"  
Slowly kagome opened her eyes and saw she was staring at his bare chest. Remembering that she too was bare she felt her whole body heat with a blush of embarrassment and something else. "sesshomaru" her voice was little more than a squeak. He bent his head down bring himself closer to her face. "tell me miko," he took his clawed hand from her hip to gently move a strand of wet hair that had fallen stuck to her cheek. She flinched at his contact taken by surprise at his gentleness "come little miko tell this sesshomaru, why has my idiot of a half-brother not clamed you for his own?"  
"uhn" his question confused her and made her blush even more. "clamed me?" 'what does he mean by that' she wondered feeling his body shift against hers she looked up once more, red flashed through sesshomaru's eyes at the feel of her body pressed against his it was becoming difficult for him to hold on to his controle, 'she smells like the ocean and warm rain'  
"if your going to kill me just do it already" her voice sounded in his head disrupting his thoughts "kill you?" he wrapped his arm around her waist "no tiny miko, this sesshomaru is not going to kill you at this time, at this time this sesshomaru is going to break you."  
'break me? What does he mean by that' kagome move to try to free her hands only to feel him tighten his grip on both her wrists and her waist she felt a sharp pain in her hips as he held her a little to tightly against the stone behind them sesshomaru lossened his hold on her but only slightly 'I must be careful if I am to rough with her small weak disgusting human body I really will break her'  
"why do you smell like the ocean and sweet rain" kagome looked up at him "oh umm that's jus my body wash. Its right over there" she pointed at the blue plastic bottle ontop of her bath things. "body wash" confusion played across his face before he put his ice prince mask back on. "miko…" he stood straighter his voice trailing off his gaze distant his gripp tightening around her again. 'so my little brother is on his way' leaning down he surprised not olny the human girl in his arms but himself as well as he pressed his lips to hers in what was ment to be a quick goodbye, he found himself only wanting more his tongue flicked her bottom lip beggin her to let him in he lifted her body against every bit of her soft skin was pressed against his. Gasping kagome found herself parting her lips and kissing the demon lord in return a tight ball in her belly sending warmth though her all her fear gone. 'what is going on' she thought as she felt his hold on her wrists looses as he wrapped both his arms around her she aloud her arms to fall around his neck tangeling her fingers in his long silver hair. Then all at once it was over and she felt herself being dropped back into the pool "goodbye little miko" and with that he was gone. Standing she looked around "well that was.."  
"KAAAAAGGGGOOOMMEEEEE" inuyasha came crashing through the trees coming to a stop infront of her on the shore to the pool his eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed red as he strared "what" 'oh yea im naked' with a yelp kagome covered herself with her arms and ducked down into the water "inuyasha! SIT BOY"  
Sesshomaru's amusement at his brothers face in the dirt almost showing on his face and again not for the first time he wondered 'what are you strange little miko"


	2. collaboration

I feel that this isn't finished but I am not so sure on where to go with it... I was wondering if any one would be interested in doing a collaboration with me and bringing it the end it needs ...


End file.
